TFv03 CH 18 Nacho (annotated)
Annotations for Nacho from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 459 Karla Jacinto Human trafficking survivor: “I was raped 43,200 times”. Outside of the Pino Suarez metro station in Mexico City's Historic Center, Karla Jacinto, a self-confessed tomboy, was waiting one day for some friends to go skateboarding when an older boy approached her and asked her to go for an ice cream. "I said okay. There's nothing wrong if we have an ice cream," Jacinto recalled recently in a downtown coffee shop, a scant thirty minute walk from where she met her future pimp. That ice cream was ten years ago, when she was 12 years old. Page 460 Keylime The Key lime (Citrus × aurantiifolia) is a citrus hybrid 8th, evergreen, keylime OR referrences? pero ''' but, only '''cash clips of Nacho’s cash mentioned by rawrgrl in V2 piso ''' floor, flat, deck...? '''el apeste the stink Page 461 encabronado pissed off La deuda debt Putillas sluts El desgraciado loser, wretch Viejo zafado old crazy Federico male name, maybe here meaning ironicaly a beautiful man Page 462 plata ''' police '''Hay un chingo de personal There's a shitload of staff Padrotes ''' pimps '''Trata de blancas white slave traffic GÜILA (with a diéresis) Alternative spelling: Huila. - A female prostitute, no equivalent for male; A lo mejor maybe, at best Lake Echo Park Lake Primos cousins Fachoso ' ridiculous-looking, odd-looking '''Desmadroso ' messy, noisy, hooligan 'Culero ' asshole Page 463 '''Tanates balls, testicles Panochas ''' pussies '''Gallinas hens Suertudos lucky El encargado del edificio The building manager Page 464 Era bien guapo y bien canijo He was good looking and very sly Ficheras ''' a woman that works in a Cantina or Night Club dancing with the men, they may or not be prostitutes '''Exprimidoras squeezer, juicer Supuestamente supposedly Page 465 angry johns john – prostitute customer + angry johnny, a song by POE Picarona picaron – rascal Tomando medidas por dentro taking steps inside Casi almost, nearly, Cas Page 466 nachas pussies? Cuento ''' story, fable Page 467 '''esta buena la camisa this is good shirt Page 468 pipiris nais very well groomed, dressed up. sharp looking Carita ''' woman name, pretty girl? '''Hijo de la chingada motherfucker Page 469 la mierda es una mierda shit is just shit No tengo ni idea I have no idea Cotorro chatty, talkative Guiri-guiri stereotypical foregnier from Europe (?) Grilla Cricket Page 471 going straight for your thighs like the cake you ate lyrics from Childish Gambino's "Heartbeat" Page 473 padrote pimp rawrgrl Page 475 daphnis and chloe the only known work of the 2nd century AD Greek novelist and romancer Longus. Daphnis and Chloe is the story of a boy (Daphnis) and a girl (Chloe), each of whom is exposed at birth along with some identifying tokens. A goatherd named Lamon discovers Daphnis, and a shepherd called Dryas finds Chloe. Each decides to raise the child he finds as his own. Daphnis and Chloe grow up together, herding the flocks for their foster parents. They fall in love but, being naive, do not understand what is happening to them. Philetas, a wise old cowherd, explains to them what love is and tells them that the only cure is kissing. They do this. Eventually, Lycaenion, a woman from the city, educates Daphnis in love-making. Daphnis, however, decides not to test his newly acquired skill on Chloe, because Lycaenion tells Daphnis that Chloe "will scream and cry and lie bleeding heavily if murdered." Throughout the book, Chloe is courted by suitors, two of whom (Dorcon and Lampis) attempt with varying degrees of success to abduct her. She is also carried off by raiders from a nearby city and saved by the intervention of the god Pan. Meanwhile, Daphnis falls into a pit, gets beaten up, is abducted by pirates, and is very nearly raped. In the end, Daphnis and Chloe are recognized by their birth parents, get married, and live out their lives in the country. (Wikipedia) Category:Annotations